


Who killed Cody?

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lawyers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: someone murdered cody, a stripper at a sleazy local club. but who?





	Who killed Cody?

“All right, that’s closing! Come back at 9 PM, people!” A man with over-gelled hair and thick stubble switches the club lights on. Drunk, disoriented patrons groan and stumble to the doors. A few hang around to nurture the dregs of their drinks, but a fierce glare from the bouncer sends them scurrying on their way. “Show’s over, come on.”

 

“Bye, Cody! Bye, Chris!” The last and only sober patron, a tall girl with long purple hair, waves to one of the strippers, then the man by the lights.

 

“Bye, Sierra! See you tomorrow.” Chris grins at Sierra as he moves away from the lights and into the center of the club. The moment she’s bounced away, Chris drops the act and glares at Cody, the stripper Sierra had singled out. “Seriously, man? Not even a wave goodbye?”

 

“I’m sorry! She creeps me out.” Cody edges away from Chris. A couple of other strippers have started listening in, though most are heading backstage to grab their things and change into their everyday clothes. “She found out where I live! I have to switch addresses almost every week.”

 

“You legit need to get a restraining order,” says one of the others, a girl with green hair, a green skirt, and a black corset with dark knee high boots. She’s sitting beside a blonde in a matching hot pink miniskirt and bra and a white boa, helping her count her tips.

 

“Gwen, don’t,” Cody mutters.

 

“No way is he getting a restraining order,” Chris snaps at Gwen. Cody fidgets with his fishnets, his expression resigned. “Do you know how much that crazy chick is paying to see him? He’s making even more than Lindsay now.”

 

“What?” The blonde looks up, pushing her heart shaped sunglasses on top of her head. Cody shrugs, though he can’t hide the hint of pride that flashes across his face. “Oh my god, that’s so great, Cory!”

 

“And more importantly, I’m also making bank here. She paid me $5,000 for one private dance with him.” Chris pats the shirt pocket where he keeps his wallet.

 

“A private dance doesn’t cost anywhere near that much,” says Gwen.

 

“Yeah, but since Cody refused to see her at first, she used a little bribery.”

 

“On you. Not on him.” Gwen scowls and loosens her corset, then flips through her own tips.

 

“It’s club policy that the owner-slash-manager gets paid for the private dances, Gwen.”

 

“I’m like, so confused. Isn’t it also policy that we can refuse whoever we want?” Lindsay asks.

 

“Yes,” says Chris. “But she offered a lot of money, so I bent that policy just for him.” Cody grimaces and Chris pats him on the back. “It’s not all bad, buddy! Being the most popular dancer means you get a ton of perks.”

 

“Wait, but I’m the most popular one,” says Lindsay. “‘Cause I’m the prettiest.”

 

“True, but Cody’s bringing in more dough, and that’s what matters. Most expensive dancer gets the most expensive perks. You get almost anything you want.” Chris plucks Lindsay’s sunglasses from her head and fixes them on Cody’s face, ignoring Lindsay’s whines. “Would you rather be treated like a king, or lose Sierra and lose all this money and free crap?” Chris tosses Cody a key before he can reply. “Think it over while you close up.”

 

The three watch Chris leave the building, bodies tensed until he’s gone. Cody sighs and hands Lindsay her sunglasses back. “This totally sucks. I can’t believe he can force me to strip for that stalker girl! It can’t at least be a girl I like?” He glances at Gwen, then looks away again, but not fast enough for her to miss it.

 

“Ugh, I don’t know when Chris got so sadistic. That’s totally a violation of your rights. You should sue,” Gwen says, smoothing out the awkward moment.

 

“Who’s Sue?” Lindsay asks. She buttons a long tan coat over her skirt and bra and tucks her earnings into a pocket.

 

“I don’t wanna sue.” Cody drags a hand across his face. “Can we just drop it? I need to keep this job, and I guess dealing with Sierra is the price.”

 

“Your funeral,” says Gwen. Lindsay hands her her coat, a heavy black canvas thing. “Have fun closing. Chris isn’t making you clean up, is he?”

 

“No, thank god. Have a good day!” Cody waves goodbye to Gwen and Lindsay. They walk to the parking lot, leaving Cody the last stripper left inside. The bouncer follows them to the door and pushes it open. Cody shoves the key Chris Gabe him into his shorts and runs after her. “Wait, Jo, right? Could you wait up a minute while I close and walk me to my car? I don’t like leaving alone.”

 

“Heck no. I’m the replacement bouncer, which means I’m not doing any crap I don’t absolutely have to. Nothing in my contract says I have to escort you skanks out of here.” Jo shoves Cody away and leaves without another word.

 

Cody flips off Jo’s retreating figure and locks the front door. He snags his tips from where he left them by his pole and pulls a very cropped sweatshirt over his chest. It’s one of his sleazy work outfits, like Lindsay’s boa, but he forgot to bring a change of clothes and it provides the most cover. He considers changing out of his fishnets, but he doesn’t want to spend any longer than he has to here. Cody picks up his tips and starts off to leave and lock the exit behind him.

 

He never reaches the back door.

 

The next day, the local police receive a call from a hysterical stripper who identifies herself as Lindsay about a dead body. She got to work first and was supposed to open up. Once she got inside, she found one of her coworkers dead from multiple stab wounds near the back door.She says the victim’s name was Coby, but after the police arrive on the scene and ask around, it turns out to be Cody. They can’t find the murder weapon. All of the blood and fingerprints on the floor belong to Cody. The police send for a forensics team to see if they can find any of the murderer’s DNA on the body, but in the meantime, there are no leads.

 

So who killed Cody?

**Author's Note:**

> rip cody in our hearts and minds 4ever


End file.
